Smut
by freakanator
Summary: one shots all about smut
1. Chapter 1

hey guys i've been unintentionally putting more sexytime stuff in 'down time' and it doesn't fit, so i decided that whenever i felt the urge to write smut or just sex scenes i'll do it here, so what i'll be doing is this story is just titled 'smut' and i'll put a bunch of one shots in, if i get demand to continue a one shot as a story i will then make a new story based off of the one shot, and also please recommend any couples, scenarios or fetishes you want me to cover, if there is anything controversial in a oneshot it will be warned at the start so leave ideas as reviews to this story and i'll see what i can do 


	2. KaitlynTakes AJ (literally)

Warning!: shemale rape necrophilia kaitlyn was fed up, AJ always got everything and Kaitlyn got second best, AJ is GM kaitlyn is not even allowed to be assistant GM, AJ is champ kaitlyn fails everytime to regain her title, AJ get's all the guys because she is so cute, and kaitlyn admits that AJ is cute, kaitlyn herself has jacked off to the thought of AJ's perfect ass, but that's not to say Kaitlyn isn't gorgeous right? well she is fed up that AJ barely pays attention to kaitlyn anymore, so she will MAKE her pay attention after raw, AJ's hotel room. -kaitlyn pov- i snuck into AJ's room and hid in her bathroom, i'm waiting for her to arrive back from raw so i can show her what a woman is really made of, i'm totally naked my 7" (flaccid) dick resting between my legs as i wait for my precious prey she finally arrives and i peer through the crack i left in the door to the bathroom and instant erection as i see my sweet, perfect bestie my now 13" dick can't wait to show that whore that she needs to pay attention to me. my darling AJ has two pigtails and a low cut 'love bites' shirt on, as well as jean shorts that perfectly cup her sexy ass and knee high converse, i wait until she steps further from the door before busting out of the bathroom and charging at her full speed, she squeals as i tackle her down to the bed, she rolls off and crawls away..cute. she sits up in the corner scares "k...kaitlyn?..." she stares and my member that stands to attention, she didn't know i was shemale before this. AJ makes a rin for the door but i grab her ankle and she falls smashing her head on the tile floor, knocking her out. i roll over her perfect limp body and see a stream of blood by her eye "awwh...not my love had blood on her perfect face" i lick her slightly parted lips and slide my tongue into her mouth before pulling back and lifting her limp body and throwing her on the bed "my personal plaything" i grin and my cock hardens more at the thought. i crawl up to her on the bed and rip her top off "you wont need this my love" i then rip off her small bra and smell it "not this" i then look down at her shorts "and you definitely wont need those" i rip those off too, see, being throng is useful...oh, well my precious AJ is more of a whore than i thought...no panties. perfect. i waste no time and place my 1.5" in diameter and 13" in length dick at her shaven tight "how can you be dry my love? when a women as gorgeous as myself if going to fuck you, fuck you so hard you will bleed" i slam my dick in her dry slit in one go i get it all in...barely, the pain causes her to slowly wake from her unconsciousness as i ram my dick in her perfect,dry pussy. the look on her face as she processes the pain is irresistible, she opens her eyes very slowly and groggily, she must have a concussion...good she just stares at me with a pained expression her face trying to figure out what's happening "my love you're awake" "k-kait..." she squirms under me as i rape her. i just smile at my possession as i fuck her bleeding cunt "wh...wha?" she looks up at me...she is the most beautiful thing in all of creation eventually she realizes what's going on and trys to scream so i punch her in the face "darling why did you make me do that? now your precious face is going to be brused, she then places both of her feet on me busty chest and trys to push me off she fails "no baby, no resisting ok?" i moan from the pleasure of controlling this goddess of cuteness, i then punch her in the gut, winding her "..buh...kaitl...lyn...st-to-" she is cut off by another punch to the gut "my love, repeat that" even in her concussed state she realizes defeat "..f-fuck me...mis...mistress" i cum from just hearing it "yes baby, you're my slave now, okay my love?" AJ coughs up some blood "y-yes mistress" i smirk "good, now then pudding-cup, do you know what i'm going to do if you get pregnant?" she thinks it over, still dazed "leave me?" i laugh "no silly, i'm going to raise out baby with your help, and once she's old enough, she'll replace you as my toy" AJ becomes furious at the thought of her possible daughter being abused and punches me square in the face "my love, i'm eve so sorry" i then place two hands on her neck and grip tight, strangling her an thrust into her again. her face turns purple and she passes out after a while but i'm not done so i keep going, soon enough my climax approaches and i collapse on top of my princess with my head resting against her non existent perfect breasts...but there is not movement, from breathing nor her heart, i smile knowing now there is no way she can leave me this gets me hard again and i fuck the lifeless corps of MY AJ "just because she's broken...doesn't mean i shouldn't keep her" i grab the dead woman and carry her to my car and place her in the boot, drive home and lock the dead body in my freezer...after one last fuck of course, my doll will never leave me... 


	3. RKEmma have a laugh

RKEmma have a laugh Randy orton get's some time off, though not much it's enough to spend some time at home in ST Luis with his girlfriend Emma. you see randy has a thing for emma's laugh which luckily enough for him she laughs a lot due to her bubbly (pardon the pun) nature, so she is his perfect girlfriend. since they began dating some time ago, Randy got a new room built in his house, a room filled with shackles and various other instruments. when RKEmma arrive at randy's house they settle in, have a few drinks of wine watch some T.V. until randy asks if emma wants to be the first to try his new chair out she agrees and he takes her to the previously mentioned room, she sits in the big padded chair that had the arm rests at a 45 degree angle and the leg rests spread, she sits down in position and randy locks her in place, ready to tickle her, he first begins at the armpit, lightly brushing a feather along the Aussie's skin, earning him small giggles here and there, not content with the out come he moves down to her beef where he grabs a feather duster and tickles emma's feet her response to this is the laugh he desired, he kept going for a while occasionally stopping to kiss emma or to change to a different tickle 'soft spot' eventually, Randy cant take it any more and decides to tickle her in the best place he can.. he rolls her skirt up and moves her panties aside using the rainbow colored duster to brush it along her entrance, she responds with a mixture of moans and laughs, orton smirks at every laugh she lets out and every individual giggle hardens his 9 inch member more and more until he can't bare it. he grabs two of his new machines from the other end of the room, these machines have motors that rotate a feather at the end of a poll, randy sets it so it starts ff slow but will speed up over time, hopefully to match his pace, he places one machine by Emma's right foot and the other by her left foot. randy asks his beloved girl friend if she was ready, after receiving confirmation he slides his member into the Australian beauty, he starts slow and matches the speed of the machine. Emma is conflicted between moaning and laughing, either way both are music to Randy's ears. after a short while the machines are rotating at full speed and emma is dying of laughter, sending randy over the limit and he pulls out shooting his load all over Emma's new dress, but she is too busy laughing and recovering from an orgasm to care 


End file.
